


Yamcha and Tien go to McDonalds

by JordanTheEpic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Funny, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordanTheEpic/pseuds/JordanTheEpic
Summary: Yamcha and Tien need to grab some grub.





	Yamcha and Tien go to McDonalds

"Wow Tien Shinhan, that was a fun movie we just watched." Yamcha says as he walks out of  
a movie theater with Tien Shinhan. "Yeah it sure was, Yamcha." Tien replies cheerfully.  
"Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse was really enjoyable and I loved the way the movie told  
the story of Miles Morales and the other Spider-People. Not only was the animation superb-"  
Tien's factually correct review of the movie was cut off by the familiar sound of a rumbly  
tummy. "Woah Tien Shinhan, it looks like you've got yourself a case of the tumbly rumblies!"  
said Yamcha. "Haha yeah, let's go somewhere to eat. Should we invite Puar? Also, I've been  
meaning to ask you, do cats like Puar enjoy the same kinds of food we humans eat?" Tien asks  
curiously. "Cats love food, yeah yeah yeah yeah. Puar is busy today at the firing range so  
I don't think he'll be able to join us. Do you want to go to McDonalds?" Yamcha asks curiously.  
"Yeah, sure." replies Tien.

Yamcha and Tien hop in Yamcha's orange 1955 Mercedes-Benz 300SL and drive over  
to McDonalds with the goal to cure Tien of the stummy wummblies. Upon arrival, they notice  
that the drive-thru line is like crazy long. "Woah!" exclaimed Yamcha. "The drive-thru line is  
like crazy long!" "Hmmm" Tien said as he rubbed his chin, showing that he was thinking." Do you  
think we should wait in the drive-thru or take our chances inside?" "Yeah man I think it might  
be better if we go inside, this line is like crazy long so I think we should just go inside."  
Yamcha replied. "Besides..." Yamcha smiled over at Tien. "I wouldn't want to keep your  
belly welly waiting any longer for foodsies more than it needs to." Tien blushed and then looked slightly  
away. "Darn... how is he this smooth?!?" Tien thought to himself.

Yamcha parked the car and the two walked into McDonalds. To their horror, the inside was horrendously  
busy." Crap!!!!!" said Yamcha as his face turned bright red in horror. "The line in here is just  
as long as outside! It's gonna take forever for us to get our food." As the panic and anxiety filled  
Yamcha's big brain, he felt a gentle touch at his right hand. He looked down at his right hand  
and saw that Tien's left hand was holding onto it. "Hey." said Tien with a little smile  
on his face. "I'll be alright, we can wait for our food in here." "B-but... what about the  
rumbliness in your tumminess?" replied Yamcha. "Haha, I can wait a bit longer. Besides, I'm  
just glad to be spending time with you." Yamcha blushed and his knees were shaking a bit.  
He was at a loss for words. Tien chuckled at Yamcha seemingly forgetting how to speak.  
"Aww, you're adorable. What're you gonna order once we get up to the register?"  
Yamcha regains some of his composure and says: "Some Chinken McNungents."  
"Same." said Tien. The end


End file.
